The Umbrella Academy (film)
'The Umbrella Academy '''is an American superhero film directed by James Gunn from a screenplay by Gunn, Gerard Way, Joss Whedon . It is an adaptation of Way's comic series of the same name and it's first story arc, Apocalypse Suite. The film revolves around a dysfunctional family of superheroes who are reunited by the death of their adoptive father, inventor Sir Reginald Hargreeves, and the rise of a new and terrible threat. Plot In 1957, at the instant of the finishing blow in a cosmic wrestling match, 43 super powered infants are inexplicably born to random, unconnected women who showed no signs of pregnancy. Sir Reginald Hargreeves, a famous entrepreneur, adopts the surviving seven children, and raises them to save the world under the team name: The Umbrella Academy. Ten years later, The Umbrella Academy, Luther (#1), Diego (#2), Allison (#3), Klaus (#4), #5, Ben (#6), and Vanya (#7) (who is absent during this mission), stop an attack on Paris resulting in the Eiffel tower taking off into space. Twenty years later, the group has split up, and they all fail to stay in touch with each other after the disappearance of #5, who remained unnamed, and the death of #6. #1, the former leader of the team and whose head has been transplanted onto the body of a Martian Gorilla, receives a phone call, finding out about the death of Sir Reginald Hargreeves. He returns to the academy to find his brother #5, who went missing 20 years before, still physically aged 10. The next day, #1 reunites with his sister and childhood crush, #3, who has the power to alter reality with her lies. She reveals that she has recently divorced, and has a daughter. They then reunite with #4, who is capable of communicating with the dead, and with #2, a rebel with superhuman accuracy with throwing knives. After Sir Reginald Hargreeves' funeral, they talk to #5, who reveals he figured out how to travel to the future when they were 10, where he got stuck and he found that the apocalypse had happened; he goes on to explain that he spent the next 50 years trying to return to warn the rest. He states that the end of the world began three days after Sir Reginald Hargreeves' death. In the city, the now estranged #7, having never shown any ability beyond the violin, goes to the Icarus Theater. There she is offered a position in the ''Orchestra Verdammten, a group of musicians claiming they can destroy the world by playing the "Apocalypse Suite;" #7 however, refuses to join. The Umbrella Academy fight a group of destructive robots programmed by the academy's former nemesis, Dr. Terminal. #7 intervenes in the fight only to be saved by #2, and it is revealed that he holds a grudge against her for leaving the academy years ago. A resentful #7 returns to the Icarus Theater and joins the Orchestra Verdament. Unexpectedly, #7 is revealed to be in fact the most powerful of all her siblings and the conductor of the Orchestra experiments with her to unleash her power. #7 dubs herself "The White Violin" and proclaims the end of the Umbrella Academy and then the world. #1 and #3 proclaim their love for each other and share a kiss. The White Violin attacks the Umbrella Academy, and Dr. Pogo dies in the process. #1, #3, #4 and #5 prepare to stop the Apocalypse Suite. #2 tries to kill #7, but fails due to past emotions; #3 suffers a slashed throat from #7 and #1 takes her to a nearby hospital. #2, #4 and #5 continue to fight the Orchestra Verdament, and end the fight when #5 shoots #7 in the head, although not fatally. #4 then uses telekinesis to stop meteors falling to the earth and stops the end of the world. #7 is left paralysed and #3 will never be able to talk again, thus, unable to use her powers. #1, #2, #3, #4 and #5, along with a unconscious #7 return to the academy to find it destroyed, crushed by the Eiffel Tower. Cast Production Possible Sequel James Gunn, Joss Whedon, and Gerard Way have expressed interest on developing a sequel to the film, this time being based on the second story arc: Dallas and exploring the themes of time travel through #5's powers. However, all three have said that the possibility of a sequel depends on the success of the first film.